I'm sorry, ou si peu
by kalid1983
Summary: Réponse à un concours : Un OS drôle avec les frères.


**I'M SORRY… OU SI PEU.**

_«__Juste un petit conseil. Avant de draguer une fille, demande conseil à ton frère. »_

C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une fille, une fille qu'il aimait… avait aimé, une démone, venait de passer par la fenêtre et c'est tout ce que son frère avait trouvé à dire. Ce que Dean pouvait être lourd parfois ! Et comme lui pouvait se sentir seul en ce moment ! Leur père était parti Dieu seul savait où. Dean était en pleine discussion d'affaires… avec un groupe de jeunes filles en plein émoi. Et lui… il était à sa place habituelle, accoudé au bar, observant la scène de loin un verre à la main.

C'était une nuit comme les autres. Une nuit dans un bar avec Dean en galante compagnie pendant que Sam se tenait au comptoir. C'était une nuit comme les autres… enfin presque. Il n'y avait que ce liquide cuivré dans son verre qui criait le contraire. Sam et l'alcool, ça avait toujours fait deux. C'était bien pour ça qu'en général, il l'évitait comme la peste, s'octroyant parfois une ou deux bières, mais jamais il n'avalait du whisky. Aujourd'hui était une journée avec. Une journée pourrie. Et pour l'oublier, un seul remède. Boire. Il porta le verre à sa bouche sans quitter des yeux son frère qui flirtait désormais ouvertement avec les demoiselles de sa table.

Voir ces jeunes femmes sourire le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça lui rappelait surtout que lui était tout seul. Il avait trouvé ses résolutions du soir. Ne plus jamais boire. Rester à jamais célibataire… Il y aurait moins de risques comme ça. Il soupira. Dean était vraiment à l'aise. Lui savait comment s'y prendre avec les filles. Lui savait choisir les bonnes partenaires. A côté de lui, Sam faisait figure de nain… de gaffeur. Et dire qu'avec la dernière en date, leur famille entière avait failli finir hachée menue !... Peut-être devrait-il arrêter là sa carrière de "dragueur". Peut-être devrait-il simplement demander conseil à son grand frère.

Mais avant ça, il avait une chose à faire. Il se laissa glisser lentement de son tabouret. La démarche malhabile et le cœur gros, l'alcool aidant, il se dirigea vers le jukebox. Il parcourut des yeux la liste des chansons proposées puis introduisit une pièce dans la fente et appuya sur le bouton correspondant. Le disque prit vie, diffusant une musique douce et suave.

Toujours devant la machine, Sam ferma les yeux, balançant doucement la tête sur les premières notes jouées…

_I'm sorry, so sorry _

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point Dean…_

_That I was such a fool_

_Dean pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal._

_I didn't know  
Love could be so cruel  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Uh, oh  
Oh, yes _

L'esprit un peu embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, Sam continuait de danser seul tout en se rapprochant de la table de son frère.

Dean n'avait pas encore pris conscience de son petit manège. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de rire qu'il daigna enfin se retourner. Et là, ô stupeur, se tenait son géant de petit frère, les yeux embués de larmes, son regard de chien battu activé, en train de se dandiner de manière lascive et chantant en playback sur une chanson qu'il n'oserait même pas mettre dans son bébé.

_You tell me mistakes  
Are part of being young  
But that don't right  
The wrong that's been done  
_

"Vous avez vu ce gars ?" (gloussant)

Dean resta quelques instants figé, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte. Il devait rêver. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il allait enfin conclure avec les plus beaux canons du quartier. Non, c'était pas possible. Il cligna des paupières. Malheureusement pour lui, la scène se trouvait toujours être la même. Sam. Dansant. Musique de fille.

Il porta la main à sa bouche en signe d'horreur et pensa même un court instant lui lancer un '_Christo_', mais devant un tel public, il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'il passe pour un fou. Et un seul dans la famille, ça suffisait.

"S-Sammy…?"

"Vous vous connaissez ?" _Malheureusement oui…_

"C'est mon…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase car son petit frère chéri venait justement de prendre son visage entre ses mains au rythme des paroles.

_(I'm sorry) I'm sorry  
(So sorry) So sorry (…)_

Ses gestes étaient tendres. En d'autres lieux, Dean aurait pu apprécier mais là, il était en galante compagnie et ces gestes prêtaient vraiment à confusion.

"Saa…"

Un index sur sa bouche le fit taire et il resta comme tétanisé. Il venait de le faire. Il avait osé le faire. Et maintenant… maintenant… ces somptueuses jeunes donzelles les regardaient avec dégoût, le regardaient, écœurées. Il le lui paierait. Oh oui !

_You tell me mistakes (…)_

"Sam, arrête !" (en attrapant son bras)

Erreur fatale. La brusque réaction de Dean venait de provoquer un regain d'énergie chez son frère, qui se dandinait de manière de plus en plus lascive et qui, comble de l'horreur, se mettait à chanter. A voix haute. Et si la chanson était déjà une catastrophe en soi, la version chantée par son frère frôlait l'assassinat.

_I'm sorry, so sorry (…) _

C'en était trop pour Dean. Il se leva et partit à la rencontre de son frère. Et là, contre toute attente, Sam se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin. Dépassé par les événements et passablement gêné, Dean lança un regard embarrassé teinté d'un minuscule sourire vers les trois jeunes femmes avec lesquelles s'éloignait la perspective d'une chaude nuit d'amour.

"C'est mon frère…" (rouge jusqu'aux oreilles)

Ce ne leur sembla pas assez convaincant, car elles quittèrent la table totalement répugnées, alors que son frère s'élançait dans une nouvelle phase de câlins.

"Deeeeaaannn…"

"Pouah ! Sam ! Tu empestes ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Tu es bourré, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?"

"Suis désolé Dean… Voulais pas…" (en s'écroulant d'une masse, emportant son frère avec lui)

"C'est pas grave… C'est pas grave… mais ne me refais plus jamais ça… tu m'entends ?" (en posant une main amicale sur sa nuque)

Sam hocha timidement la tête.

"Hé ! Les amoureux transis ! J'vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter mon établissement. Y'a des gens respectables par ici !"

Dean pensa un instant lui envoyer son poing dans la figure ou lui lancer une remarque acide, mais à bien regarder l'état déplorable de son frère, il se dit que ce n'était pas prudent. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer et de soulever le poids mort qu'était devenu son petit frère pour le traîner vers la sortie.

Le retour au motel se passa dans le plus religieux des silences, Sam dormant comme un bienheureux tandis que son frère réfléchissait aux mille et une manières de lui faire payer la honte de sa vie.

"Allez mon grand, un p'tit effort !"

"D-d-dé-solé… Deeee…"

"Je sais… Je sais…"

"Deee…"

"Hmmm ?"

"J'crois que j'vais vomir !"

Dean eut juste le temps de lui passer une bassine avant que le flot ne commence.

"Ça va aller… ça va aller… Tiens, rince-toi la bouche et va t'allonger ! Demain ça ira mieux…"

"Deeaaaannn…"

"Oui ?" (en passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère)

"Suis désolé…"

"Je sais, kiddo. Tu as passé la soirée à me le chanter…"

"Voulais comprendre pour les filles…"

"Je te donnerai des cours… demain, quand tu seras redevenu sobre. Allez, endors-toi !" (sourire en coin)

Sam ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Le dos tourné vers son frère, il esquissa un petit sourire malicieux.

"Mmmh… T'aurais vu ta tête !..."

Et là, le visage de Dean perdit d'un coup toutes ses couleurs. Il l'avait fait exprès ? Il allait lui payer !


End file.
